


Warum muss ich auch?

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Italy's not all "vee vee vee", M/M, Oneshot, Teaching, both names used, happy happy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always suprised him how smoothly Italy could move if he wanted to. He himself couldn't do so, because he was a soldier, not a dancer. Still he tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warum muss ich auch?

**Author's Note:**

> Moikka, it's me again with an unbeta'd fluffyish Gerita work. Sorry.  
> Disclaimer: everyone belongs to the great Hidekaz Himaruya, and I don't profit at all.
> 
> The song I imagine Feli's dancing to is youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=juqyzgnbspY, which according to my Italian friends is now quite a big thing in Italy. I'm not sure, it may be they're just kidding. Anyways, the song is really good once you listen to it via headphones!

Ludwig really had no idea what to think. He stood there, on the doorway of his living room, watching Feliciano dance all around the room. The dancing itself wasn't a new thing, actually it was something the Italian did very often, but it was the song he was dancing to - und mein Gott, now singing too - that confused Ludwig. The rhythm was very, very catchy, but the lyrics... Ludwig really didn't know what to think about them.  
  
During his alliance, and then relationship, of several decades with Italy Ludwig had developed a skill to understand Italian language without using it himself. That was a fact he hated the most, because he'd always thought that interacting with people by using their mother tongue was the greatest gift one could ever afford.  
  
He had stood there for a good ten minutes before Feliciano noticed him. Every time the song ended it began again. The brunette smiled. "Do you like it Luddy? It's a new trend in my place," he explained without stopping his swirling around.  
  
"It's catchy, but I prefer something more classical," Germany answered and watched with hypnotized eyes Italy's movements. It always astonished him how smooth and elegant the smaller man could be if he wanted to, but good heavens he knew how to be clumsy, too.  
  
"Oh please, don't just stand there! Come here so we can dance together," Italy laughed and straightened his arms towards Germany, looking like waiting for a hug. His big brown puppy eyes were glimmering with joy, so what else Germany could've done than give in and have a dance with his lover?  
  
Feliciano's smile got wider when he felt bring closed in the blonde’s tight embrace. He kept his hips still swaying to the rhythm, and soon Ludwig began to move with him blushing deeply. The German facepalmed mentally and questioned again his actions. He was a soldier, not a dancer!  
  
"You're doing good Luddy, but now you have to add your arms to the movement," Italy laughed and backed up two steps so they could widen their dancing area. He swayed his arms first to make a cross to the front of his chest and then up. Waggling his hips Italy turned around repeating the arm movement constantly.

Germany watched eyes widened with horror what he was supposed to do next. How stupid of him, thinking that they’d have a few (perhaps two) slow dances and then continue them in the bedroom with other activities. Instead of getting laid he was expected to dance and wiggle his hips and arms, _his whole body,_ as graciously as Italy. Verdammt!

“Italy… I cannot dance,” Germany began, but his statement was passed over with a laugh.  
“Luddy, everyone can dance if they have enough practice!” Italy happily stated, pulling the taller one’s face close to his. Their noses touched. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, I can always teach you. Germany, you just have to trust me.”

Germany tensed up, but under Feliciano’s firm hold he relaxed. That was another thing that surprised him; that there was someone who could rip off his thick curtain of work holism and deadlines and manuals, and just let him be at ease. Even if that person was Italy with all of his clumsiness and Duracell energy, he felt only gratitude.

Usually trusting Italy would lead Ludwig to clean up the whole house, but perhaps this time… Before closing the gap between them, he muttered hastily “I trust you”. The song ended and began again.


End file.
